


Anatomically Correct (Robo-Lori #3)

by simplyn2deep



Series: h50bingo [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Mirror Mirror, comm:h50bingo, fembot-Lori, h50bingo, robo-lori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny catches Lori and Steve in a compromising position</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomically Correct (Robo-Lori #3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Instant Download (Robo-Lori #2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327684) by [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep). 



> written for the prompt of mirror, mirror for h50bingo on LJ
> 
> this one is thanks, again, to something huntress69 said.

When Danny walked into the main room of headquarters, the first thing he noticed was the blinds covering Steve’s office windows. He walked to the door to open it, but it was locked. He walked to the other door and tried the same thing. That door was also locked.

“Hey Kono, what’s up with McGarrett’s office being locked and the blinds closed?” Danny asked.

Kono looked up from the computer table, glanced at Steve’s office then looked at Danny, “I don’t know. It was like that when I got in.” she said. “Then about thirty minutes ago he rushed out and said that no one was to enter his office…under penalty of being dangled from a roof and then dropped in a shark cage.”

Danny snorted and rolled his eyes, “I bet that was more of a threat for me.” He looked around the room, “Are you the only one in?”

Kono nodded her head, “Lori’s with Denning and Chin is following up on a lead from yesterday’s case.”

“Right.” Danny said as he walked into his office. He was rather confused as to why Steve’s office was so closed off, and where his wayward partner had gone.

~+~

Several hours later, Steve returned carrying several robotic engineering books. He quickly unlocked his office door, walked in and locked it behind him. He set the books on his desk and turned on the lamp to illuminate the books he’d need.

Sitting on the couch on the opposite side of his office was Lori. He watched her a bit to see if she had powered herself down while he was gone.

“It’s kind of creepy when you do that.” Lori said as she turned her head and looked at him.

Steve jumped, “Wasn’t sure if you were still awake.” He pointed to the books sitting on the desk, “Got these from Max. He was rather curious as to why I would need them…”

Lori looked unblinkingly at Steve, “He has an idea. There’s more to him than working on dead bodies.”

“And making pickles.” Steve added with a laugh

Steve handed Lori the top book and he took the second book and casually flipped through it.

“Thank you.” Lori said. Steve looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Thank you for not going to Denning’s engineers about my request.”

~+~

Danny noticed Steve’s return to the office and that he stayed holed up in his private office without so much as a greeting to anyone. Danny stood from behind his desk, walked out of his office and crossed the short distance to the outside of Steve’s office.

He tried to peek through a crack in the blinds, but didn’t see anything. He canted his body to the side and pressed his ear to the glass, hoping to catch something. All he heard was mumbling, and it sounded like two people were in the office.

He sighed, tried the handle on the door again and it was still locked. Danny went back to his office and over to his desk for the lock picking kit that was sitting on top of some papers. Before Steve returned, Danny had planned on picking the lock to the door, but got wrapped up with the report he was typing.

~+~

Steve was sitting with his back to the main entrance to his office and wasn’t paying attention to what was going on behind him. He was avidly watching the subtle changes Lori’s “skin” tone. He reached out his hand and pressed and watched as it got lighter then back to dark where his finger pressed.

Steve was awed. “I didn’t think we’d be able to program that into happening.”

“Well it would be expected that after being in Hawaii for six months, I’d have darker skin.” Lori said logically, “Having you to explain that to a bunch of engineers probably wouldn’t have gone over so well.”

“Yeah…no it wouldn’t.” Steve said in agreement. Let’s see how it looks in the front.”

Lori turned to face him, her shirt open exposing her bra covered chest.

It was at the moment that Danny got the locked picked and pushed the door open, “What the fuck?!”

Steve jumped and turned around, while Lori made no attempt to pull her shirt together. “It’s not what it looks like!” Steve said.

“No, really. What the actual fuck is going on here, Steven!?” Danny demanded. He looked back at Lori, “Why are you in Steve’s office with your shirt open? Would you just close your damn shirt?”

“He’s helping me get my skin tone correct.” Lori said.

Danny gaped at her, “…the hell are you talking about? Skin tone correct?”

“She wanted to change her skin tone.” Steve said, as if it made perfect sense, “So I borrowed some robotics books from Max…”

“Robotics books?!” Danny questioned, “what the hell are you talking about?!”

Lori moved to the desk and typed on the laptop that was sitting open next to the books, “Danny, I’m a robot…well actually, the correct term is artificial intelligent bot.”

Danny slumped against the door, staring at Steve and Lori. Steve stared back at Danny waiting for some kind of explosion of ranting words, but it never came. Steve turned his attention back to Lori as she typed the final sequence for her modified skin tone and unhooked the cable from her wrist and placed it next to the laptop.

“How…what…oh hell. Only on this pineapple infested hellhole would something like this have happened.” Danny stammered.

“To answer your questions…” Steve began, “apparently Jameson was working on some sort of AI technology. Denning found out about it but obviously no one knows why now. He decided to continue the work she started and Lori was created.”

“They said I look like the college girlfriend of one of the engineers.” Lori added. “Facial recognition confirms that we are similar – almost identical.”

“So why did Denning assign us an…artificial intelligence bot?” Danny asked. He looked at Lori, “Do you record everything we do or say and he can just log into you and check up on us?”

“Not exactly. He only has access to my reports remotely. Any and all other reports he reads once they are filed.” Lori said. “Injury and property damage reports he gets right away – if I’m in proximity of them being recorded.”

“Who is in control of you? Who switches you on an off?” Danny asked. “I mean, you won’t be in the middle of chasing a suspect and just shut down because you drained your battery, right?”

Steve stifled a laugh. Since learning what Lori really was, he’d thought about that as well, but saw no change in how she worked, so he never brought it up.

“I sleep just like everyone else Danny.” Lori says as she shuts down the laptop


End file.
